


Petrichor

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Making Out, Small Cock Kink, Winksy has a tiny cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: “I like you!”“I like you too, Winksy.”“No! I LIKE-like you!”“You like-like me?”“Yes! As in I want to hug you, kiss you and do naughty things with you!”
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another DierWinks fic because I simply can't help myself. 9 days until the return of Premier League I'M HYPED WOOO
> 
> Also, random but I can’t be the only one who thinks that [this](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/70/42/f4/7042f448e8a7a3ba9c2dc6cee13a55e1.jpg) picture of them looks like a family photo skdjsdhsskd

“I like you!” 

“I like you too, Winksy.” 

“No! I LIKE-like you!” 

“You _like_ -like me?” 

“Yes! As in I want to hug you, kiss you and do naughty things with you!” 

If anyone told Eric that this was the reason for Winksy’s odd behaviour with him lately, he would not have believed. Dier did find it strange how Winks had been scared of talking to him and got even shier than usual around him, barely talking to Eric as if he was hiding something, as if he wanted to tell him something important. When Harry had nervously told him that he wanted to talk to him after the training, this was not what Eric expected. In all honesty, he didn’t even expect anything as he was completely clueless about the reason behind Winksy’s behaviour. He would had never have guessed that Harry had been that way because he wanted to confess something to Eric, and that this was his confession. Dier hadn’t even have time to properly process the sudden turn of events in his mind and Winksy was already gone. He had disappeared from his sight completely, leaving a very surprised Eric behind. Eric was at a loss for words and didn’t react in time, but then again, Harry clearly didn’t even give him the chance, he just fled. 

To say that Winks felt stupid was an understatement. He practically hated himself for telling Eric the truth about his feelings. There was no way Eric would ever forgive him or act the same way towards him ever again; Harry just ruined their long-lasting friendship forever. He should have just kept it the way that it had always been, it would have been better than this. Now, he wouldn’t be able to talk to Eric anymore and they were going to avoid each other’s existence completely, ruining every happy moment he once had with Dier. Winksy cried himself to sleep that night when he returned home. 

The next few days were awkward. Not because they were avoiding each other or because Eric was being distant to Winksy, but because it was the other way around entirely. Harry was the one completely avoiding Dier in any situation. He barely exchanged words with the man and whenever Eric tried to go talk to him, Winks would make up some excuse as to how he didn’t have time and then ran away. Harry was ignoring Eric’s texts, phone calls, interactions and even avoided being close to him during training. Winksy really didn’t want to give him a single chance to talk things through, to talk about what he had said that other day. He had not only completely ignored his own confession but was also ignoring Eric’s existence. And that was bothering Dier to say the least. 

It was a dreadful night, there was a heavy storm outside that made everyone just stay confined at home. It only served to add more to the depressive mood that Winks had found himself in ever since that horrible day. He had flopped himself onto his bed, tried to watch some TV for a while but even that had lost its touch to him, so he just decided to do nothing at all and stay under his blankets forever. Harry didn’t think much of it when he heard his doorbell, only sighed painfully as he lazily made his way towards it since he was completely unmotivated to walk. He was amazed how he still managed to train properly every day. 

His eyes went immediately wide the moment he opened the door, revealing a soaked and intense-looking Eric Dier right in front of him. Winks panicked as he tried very hard to process what he should do. 

“Oh, Eric! What a nice surprise! Unfortunately, I was about to go out! We’ll talk later, okay?” 

That was the first excuse that came to Harry’s mind as he blurted it out in a rush. It was obviously a lie because there was a bloody thunderstorm outside that made it almost impossible to go anywhere and he was already wearing his pyjamas. Either way, he quickly fetched his coat that was luckily nearby and hurried himself out the door and past Dier, forgetting to even put his shoes on and completely ignoring Eric’s words asking him to ‘just wait’. Harry was almost literally running away from Eric as he made his way out of the apartment and into the wet nocturnal streets, the cold rain reaching his skin only inducing his fears and sadness even further. Despite his efforts, he was suddenly stopped by Eric who had followed him and was right behind him, refusing to let Harry run away again. Eric had grabbed his arm, refraining Winks completely from walking away. 

Winksy was terrified of what Eric was going to do; surely the most logical thing was that Eric was going to punch him, thus Harry kept saying that he was sorry over and over again, in the verge of tears. Yet, that was the most illogical thing in Dier’s mind apparently. 

Eric pulled Harry closer and reached his hands to his face to take a hold of it before leaning down and pressing a hard kiss onto his cold wet lips, the rain falling from above suddenly ceasing to exist for a brief moment. Winks had his eyes wide and was unable to react when Eric broke the kiss, his mind a complete mess as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. 

“W-why... W-what... D-did you j-just...” 

Eric broke the distance between the two again and pressed another small kiss right to his lips, shutting up his stuttering confusion. He was glad that there was no one in the streets right now to witness such a curious scene. When Dier broke the kiss this time, Harry was somehow even more dazed, not even managing to open his mouth anymore to try asking something as his mind had practically short circuited. 

“Fuck, Winksy. Why are you so stubborn?” Eric almost sighed, not minding the cold rain that was proceeding to damp him even further. “I’ve been trying to tell you for the past week that I feel the same.” 

“F-feel the same? About what?” 

“Winksy... I like you too. Is it really that hard to believe?” 

“A-as in... _Like_ -like me?” 

They were speaking loudly for them to be able to hear each other under the deafening sound of the rain that filled their ears, the loud sound of their voices adding more intensity to Winksy’s sensitive and confused mind. Eric nodded, the gaze in his eyes trying to tell him how it was obvious that he was saying those words in that meaning. 

“T-then why didn’t you tell me that day?” 

“You didn’t even give me a chance to react!” Eric scoffed, amazed at how oblivious Winks could be. 

They fell into a complete silence, the only sound they heard was the rain and the distant thunders as Winksy tried very hard to accept that this was real and that he wasn’t daydreaming. 

He couldn’t hold his smile back at the realisation that this was indeed real because Eric was right there in front of him, waiting for Winksy to understand and accept the truth. Harry felt his heart warm up and his worries suddenly faded away from existence at that very moment. He had even started chuckling and giggling, his mind still in a jumbled state of mushy mess, not taking notice of how Eric was smiling at his silly reaction. 

“Can we go back to your apartment now?” 

Eric asked still smiling as he looked over Winksy’s messed state: his pyjamas were completely soaked since he hadn’t even put his coat on and his bare feet on the cold street was definitely not a good thing. Winksy nodded happily and practically dragged Eric back with him by his hand, having to hold himself not to whistle euphorically on the way. They felt immediately relieved when they reached inside, finally safe from the rain that was washing away their body warmth. 

Winksy discarded his coat where it previously was and then went back to Eric who was still standing next to the door completely soaked. Harry smiled at the sight, knowing all too well how he wasn’t any better considering how his hair was drenched and there were raindrops running down his face and falling from his chin. He should be feeling cold but somehow, he wasn’t. The warmth inside his body as he kept smiling to Eric had overridden any uncomfortable feeling on the outside, he still coudln’t believe it somehow. Harry only noticed how he was just standing there smiling dumbly at Eric when the latter suddenly broke the distance between them, pressing a kiss to his lips again, just like under the rain earlier but softer. 

Yet this time, Eric didn’t break the kiss. On the contrary, he had deepened their gentle kiss, his tongue slightly licking Winksy’s lips before the brunet granted permission and opened his mouth, letting his tongue explore it. Eric slowly walked Winks back without breaking the kiss until his legs reached the edge of the couch and Dier wasted no time in gently pushing him down on it. Eric didn’t care how they were soaking Winks’ couch wet, their making out becoming a bit more heated in the process, all the tension they had built the past few days being desperately poured into that moment. Harry had barely noticed how they were ruining his couch, his mind way too captivated in their tongues dancing together in his mouth to bother about anything else. They broke the kiss only to breathe for a moment, both slightly panting as they took a good look of what a mess they were already becoming. The way Eric’s damp shirt clung onto his muscular chest was doing all sorts of things to Harry, he had even forgotten how his own pyjama shirt’s colour was white and by now it had practically become transparent, clearly creating some type of beautiful imagery to the older man. Dier resumed their kiss with fire, only to be stopped by Harry who whimpered underneath. 

“W-wait! Our clothes are completely soaked!” Winksy finally managed to regain some consciousness to worry about his couch and cushions. 

“I guess we’ll have to get rid of them then.” 

Harry blushed at the implication but he was the one who broke the distance between their lips with fervour now, clearly spiralling out of control just like Eric was, the thought of escalating their activities exciting him out of his mind. Dier removed his own shirt, revealing his beautiful build to Harry and then proceeded to take off Winksy’s, discarding the wet clothes on the floor for them to deal with it later. 

“Mhm, bed.” Winksy’s voice was breathy and low as he made his demand between kisses. 

Eric grinned but was quick to agree with his request. He held Harry in his arms and picked him up with ease, having to hold himself not to continue the kissing as he carried Winks to his bedroom, the water in their pants dripping on the floor on the way. When they reached the room, Eric placed him on the bed without letting go of him, flushing their bodies together on the mattress and was quick to start kissing him all over. The bed had wettened a bit underneath Winksy because of his wet pants, but he didn’t mind it as the warmth from Eric’s body against his own was all that filled his mind. They could feel how they were getting harder by the second; they’ve been dancing around this for far too long to have any patience now, especially when they were finally on the same page about things. 

“So you said you wanted to do naughty things with me.” Eric grinded down on him, his voice a teasing tone. 

“Y-yes, I did.” 

Harry breath was already shaky, knowing where this was heading, which was exactly where he wanted it to go. 

“What naughty things?” Eric grinded his crotch down on his again, eliciting a beautiful moan from Harry. 

Winksy whimpered at the teasing. “You know!” 

“I don’t, baby.” 

Winks couldn’t help but shiver at the soft name-calling, unprepared for the situation but loving every bit of it. 

“I-I want you to touch me.” 

“I am touching you.” 

Eric kept running his hands all over Winksy’s body, pressing kisses to his neck and even licking on his earlobe, occasionally tugging on his nipples just to hear how his breath hitched. 

“Yes, but… M-More.” 

“More how?” 

Winks downright whined in frustration at Eric’s teasing, but figured that he had no other choice. He took hold of one of Eric’s hands and travelled it down to his own clothed hard cock. 

“Here.” Winks said before travelling the hand down further to his ass as he spread his legs. “A-and here.” 

Eric resumed pressing kisses to his neck again and then down to his chest before reaching for his stomach, licking and sucking the skin there. He tugged on Winksy’s pants as if asking for permission as he looked up at him, his face close to his crotch, and Harry nodded in answer. Winksy was finally relieved of getting rid of the wet pants and underwear that were clinging a bit to his legs, but relief was not the only thing he was feeling at the sudden display of his lower body. 

Winks should feel embarrassed. He knows that he should, and well, he does a bit. It was common knowledge for the entire team (because of their communal showers after training) that Harry had a small cock. In fact, it wasn’t just small; it was tiny. Eric already knew that therefore Winks wasn’t that ashamed at the reveal of his full hard-on being so small. Still, he blushed under the intense yet somehow appraising gaze that Eric had set on his dick. 

“So cute, baby.” 

Winksy’s face went redder and he whined, but his body betrayed him as his cock twitched at the humiliating praise. He shouldn’t be so turned on by the fact that Eric was loving how his dick was so small. 

Eric approached Winksy’s cock and wasted no time in taking it into his mouth with extreme ease; even a popsicle would be harder to take. Winks squealed and whimpered at the sudden feeling, having to grab the bedsheets underneath him to take a proper hold of himself. He kept sucking on it like it was candy, with no difficulty whatsoever and Winksy was well-aware of that. Harry kept whimpering at the warmth surrounding his entire cock combined with the sweet humiliation he was feeling, his mind starting to spiral out of control. At this rate, their bodies were almost completely dry again, the heat of the moment keeping them warm and hot. 

As Winksy’s moans started to increase, Eric stopped the movement on his cock and let go of it, causing Winksy to whine at the loss. Eric went back up and pressed a kiss to his lips, as if it was promise that there is more to come, and then flipped them with ease, placing Winksy on top of him. Harry wasted no time in taking Eric’s pants off, only leaving his underwear on as he sat on his lap. Dier’s erection straining against the boxers was huge, completely different from his own, and Winks grinded down on it wantonly, loving the feeling against his ass. 

“Do you have lube?” Eric asked breathlessly. 

Winksy blushed as he nodded, reaching for the nightstand drawer and retrieving a bottle of lube from there. 

Eric held his hips and pushed Winksy down against his clothed cock, eliciting a breathless gasp from the brunet. “Do you want it?” 

Once more, Winksy felt his face flush as he nodded but a bit more desperately this time. Eric lied back down on the mattress, having the perfect view of Harry sitting on his lap so beautifully. Winks kept looking at him with desperate and curious eyes, his freckled face still flushed, unsure of what was to come. 

“Show me how much you want it then.” 

Eric’s voice was deep and filthy, and it made Harry squeal. He didn’t need to be a genius to figure out what Eric was asking him to do. Winksy couldn’t stop blushing as he opened the lube bottle and smeared his fingers with the substance. He settled the bottle aside and looked away as he reached his hand back to his ass, approaching his hungry hole before slowly pushing his index finger inside. 

The fact that he was doing that right in front of Eric to see was making his head swim in hazy embarrassment that turned into pleasure. Winks kept pushing his finger in and out, getting used to the feeling as Eric enjoyed the sight. He kept avoiding his gaze, knowing all too well how Eric was observing him intensely. Harry pushed another finger in, whimpering at the bigger stretch that felt incredibly good, scissoring his hole wide to prepare himself for something much bigger. He curled his fingers up and moaned loudly at the feeling, closing his eyes as he started to finger himself quicker and harder. 

“Look at me.” 

Winksy opened his eyes as told and looked at Eric with half-lidded eyes, his face flushing a deeper shade of red at the pleasuring shame he was feeling for doing naughty things to himself for Eric to watch. He couldn’t help but start riding on his fingers, his whimpers and whining growing louder and more desperate as he tried very hard to keep his gaze fixed on Eric’s intense and predatory eyes. 

“Look at how much your tiny cock is twitching, baby.” Eric commented breathlessly, his voice somewhat appraising. 

Harry moaned loudly at the mild humiliating tease, knowing all too well how it was true. He was feeling so good playing with himself under Eric’s gaze. 

“E-Eric, please... J-Just do me already.” He begged whining; if this went any further, he was going to come soon. 

Dier muttered a curse word under his breath before telling Winksy to stop fingering himself. He freed his starving cock from his underwear and Harry’s heart started to race with the excitement of what was about to follow. Eric coated his cock with the lube before discarding the bottle somewhere. He grabbed Winks’ hips as he lined his cock up with his hole and then started to slowly guide him down to sit on his dick. 

Winksy moaned at the intrusion, with each inch that entered him he could feel his head swimming farther away from safety. His eyes rolled momentarily when it was fully seated inside, his mouth hanging slightly open as he felt full. There were no words to describe how much he loved the feeling of Eric’s cock deep inside him. Harry got himself a bit used to the stretch before starting to properly move, riding on his cock with nothing but need and want that filled his mind. He couldn’t hold back his moans and whimpers as he increased the pace, placing his hands on Eric’s toned abs for leverage, getting a bit desperate as he heard how Eric grunted. Winks would occasionally swing his hips forward and backward in an obscene way, working on his dick with fervour, loving the different friction and he could feel how Eric’s cock twitched inside him. 

Eric was growing a bit desperate himself. The way Winksy moved on top of him, the beautiful sight of his contorting face and those filthy moans were all driving him to the edge of desperation. He took a firm hold of Harry’s hips again but this time much more commanding. Eric decided that he let Winks take control on fucking himself on his cock for long enough. He started to thrust up in time with Harry’s grinding down before completely stilling the brunet by the hips as he started to really fuck him in his lap. Winksy’s moans grew higher and louder, his eyes falling closed as he couldn’t focus on anything else other than how Eric was pounding into him relentlessly and how good it felt. He whimpered and whined whenever Eric’s thrust hit him just right, hitting his sweet spot intensively that made him go crazy. 

“Does it feel good, Winksy? Is your cute little cock feeling good while I fuck you like this?” 

Harry wanted to cry at those words, loving so much how Eric made him feel so small. 

“Y-Yes! It feels very good!” He managed to say between breaths. “F-Feels very good, daddy!” 

It was apparent how out of this world Winksy was as he clearly didn’t mean to let that last word slip from his mouth, barely realising how he had actually just called Eric ‘daddy’ out loud. Eric grunted in response, his cock twitching uncontrollably once again inside him, having to hold himself not to come right away. 

Dier started to touch Winksy’s cute cock, stroking it in a fastened pace that made Winks start losing control. He only needed to use two of his fingers to rub him out, he could have used three, but he was only using two because it was still enough for the length of his dick and Harry was well-aware of that. He knows how Eric was purposely making him feel even smaller, humiliating him and god how much he loved it. 

It didn’t take long for Winksy’s whimpering to become higher as he approached his high, his whole body a beautiful mess as he came hard, spurting the liquid on his own stomach and chest, and a few drops even reached Eric’s abs. Eric felt how his hole clenched around his cock and that was all it took for him to come shortly after, groaning as his cum filled Winksy and mixed with the lube obscenely, the sounds of his last thrusts wet. 

Winksy collapsed on top of Eric breathlessly, feeling incredibly relaxed and his limbs all mushy. Eric wasn’t much better, panting as he tried to recompose himself from their shared activity. Harry was about to fall asleep on top of him but Eric woke him up, telling him how they should probably take a shower to get themselves properly cleaned up. Winks whined in frustration but got off from Eric’s body. Eric got up and almost had to carry a very lazy Winksy to the bathroom. 

They had a round two in the shower, both men amazed but not that surprised at how they managed to get themselves carried away again, making up for all the time lost. Then Eric finally let Harry back to his bed, now completely clean and comfy and extremely relaxed, he had even helped dressing up Winksy. Eric borrowed an underwear from Winksy’s wardrobe before lying on the bed, joining Harry who had already fallen asleep in the meantime. Although Eric had given Harry enough space on the bed to be comfortable since he didn’t want to suffocate the smaller man with hugs, it didn’t take long for Winksy to approach his body in the middle of the night, making Eric hold him in his arms. 

In the next morning, Winksy was the first to wake up. He took a moment to observe Eric who was right in front of him still sleeping soundly and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Harry was so glad that he had confessed that day. 


End file.
